Plasma televisions have been popularized as an alternative to tube televisions. The flat panel displays appeal to consumers for their visual distinction as well as non-conventional display options. The plasma technology allows for televisions to be dimensioned in shapes not traditionally available. Unlike conventional televisions, plasma screen televisions can be mounted onto any one of several structures, including walls. The framework is much more lightweight and the total thickness of the plasma televisions are much more slender than the conventional television sets. The configuration affords the owner the option of hanging the plasma television from a wall within a selected room or in a bookcase. The drawback of hanging the plasma television from a wall is that the television then becomes the focal point of any room within which it is contained. This creates a problem in discretely trying to camouflage or hide large plasma or LCD screens from display when they are turned off or not being viewed.
While some plasma screen covering devices currently exist in the marketplace, these devices are tremendously expensive. When the price of a covering is added to the cost of the plasma television itself, this can raise the overall cost an exorbitant amount. Additionally, these coverings require the user to select a new covering rather than allowing the covering to be used with their existing framed art or mirror. This dictates the form that the art may be in that it is generally only printed on pliable canvas thereby limiting a person purchasing new art to the form of thinly applied ink or paint on a canvas. Additionally, the frame cannot be hidden and it is always in view. This limits the option to present a theater type presentation in a traditional Gilded ornate frame. Further, the art may not be easily changed out for seasonal preferences. Additionally, the prior covers cannot be utilized within cabinets or book cases, only on walls. Finally, the prior covers require that they be in the exact size of the television screen itself. These limitations have been overcome by the new device described below.